beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Performance Tip - Survive-S
Survive-S is a Performance Tip released by Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the SlingShock System. It debuted in western countries with the release of the Blizzard-X Gaianon G4 & Kerbeus K4 Dual Pack. Description Survive-S, as its name implies, is a SlingShock Performance Tip based off of Survive. However, unlike the original Survive, Survive-S is significantly taller and it features two tabs on either side that are connected to its low-angled cone tip, which is meant for the activation of its "SlingShock Mode". As a part of the SlingShock System, Survive-S can be manually altered to switch between "Battle Ring Mode" and "SlingShock Mode"; in this case, by sliding its tabs to the other side and vice-versa, akin to Flugel-S. In "Battle Ring Mode", Survive-S' low-angled cone tip is exposed from its tall cylinder base and sets it at a height taller than most Performance Tips, similar or identical to the height of Wedge-S (Battle Ring Mode). Like Survive, the cone tip of Survive-S is capable of rebounding from attacks, allowing it to avoid potential KOs and take back the center, which also allows it to resist roaming for the most part. While it is taller than Survive, which does imply the risk of destabilization, Survive-S has enough stability to take a majority of hits without losing almost all of its balance and roaming too early, unlike most other Stamina-based Performance Tips. In "SlingShock Mode", the tabs inside Survive-S loosen up its low-angled cone tip, and is thus hidden underneath its cylinder base, creating the shape of wide hole-flat tip that also sets it at a noticeably shorter height. This mode is meant to make the Survive-S Combination fast enough to ride the Rail System of the SlingShock Beystadium/Rail Rush Beystadium and clash head-on with the opponent without their Forge Disc scraping against it. While Survive-S' "SlingShock Mode" makes it more aggressive than than when its in "Battle Ring Mode", this mode has one major flaw; this being its inability to maintain a Banking Pattern, which is due to the wide surface area of the hole-flat tip. As a result, the Survive-S Combination must rely heavily on continuously hitting the opponent in order to keep a Banking Pattern going. However, while this drawback may imply that "Battle Ring Mode" has greater success, "SlingShock Mode" makes Survive-S capable of Tornado Stalling; which is more effective than Zephyr and Iron, granting Survive-S greater versatility over Survive and as a result, outclasses both Zephyr and Iron for Tornado Stalling. Furthermore, when paired up with Layers that excel in KO Attack, such as Khalzar K3, Survive-S can be used in KO Attack Combinations as well. However, in that case, it is mainly effective against opponents that stray too close to the Tornado Ridge. Use in Stamina/Defense/Tornado Staller Combinations Survive-S can be put to use in the Stamina/Defense/Tornado Staller Combination Kerbeus K4 4/0/7 Glaive/Cross Survive-S. The heavy weight, high Stamina and KO Defense of Kerbeus K4 and 4/0/7 is further bolstered by the low friction of Survive-S' low-angled cone tip. Furthermore, Survive-S allows the Combination to rebound from attacks to avoid potential KOs and can resist roaming to a degree. When using 7 and Cross specifically, their combined Stamina, KO Defense, and added Life After Death creates high late-game Stamina. With Survive-S in "SlingShock Mode", its Tornado Stalling capabilities allow it to potentially Out Spin the opponent if they are unable to either KO the Combination or if they end up in the center too early. This is more effective against Attack Combinations that are unable to reach the Tornado Ridge or make contact with the Combination's Layer. However, this Combination is ill-suited against Left-Spin Combinations. Use in KO Attack Combinations Survive-S can be put to use in the KO Attack Combination Luinor L3/Khalzar K3 2/0/7 Bump/Meteor Survive-S (SlingShock Mode). The heavy weight of 2/0/7 and Bump/Meteor bolsters Khalzar K3's KO Attack, and combined with the wide hole-flat tip of Survive-S (SlingShock Mode), makes this combo easily capable of KOing opposing Combinations that stray too close to the Tornado Ridge. If a KO is not achieved, the Tornado Stalling capabilities of Survive-S (SlingShock Mode) can instead allow the Combination to potentially Out Spin the opponent. When using Luinor L3 specifically, it is incompatible with a Forge Disc, but can still use Disc Frames. Overall Survive-S is a versatile SlingShock Performance Tip that has great use in different types of Combinations. While Performance Tips such as Atomic and Bearing are better options due to Survive-S' lack of free-spinning components, it has greater versatility over the aforementioned Performance Tips. However, in terms of Tornado Stalling, Friction-S and Wedge-S are relatively similar, and Wedge-S mainly differs by having a metal construction; which makes it slower, yet heavier, than most Performance Tips. This, overall, grants Wedge-S the potential to outclass both Friction-S and Survive-S. If the aforementioned Performance Tips are unavailable, Survive-S is the best option. As such, Survive-S is a welcome addition to a blader's collection in the Standard and Hasbro-Only Formats. Products Hasbro * E4745 Blizzard-X Gaianon G4 & Kerbeus K4 Dual Pack - Kerbeus K4 Heavy Survive-S * E4721 Poison-X Hyrus H4 7 Survive-S Gallery Hasbro Trivia References Category:Hasbro